destroy_all_humansfandomcom-20200215-history
Natalya Ivanova
Natalya Nikolaevna Ivanova is an ex-KGB agent who joined forces with Crypto to fight the Blisk who have been manipulating the Soviet Union, and later became his lover. She is a secondary character in Destroy All Humans! 2. Overview Appearance Natalya is a tall, blonde-haired Russian woman with green eyes. Her hair is styled into a bouffant-like bobcut which turns into an auburn color at the tips. In her main outfit, Natalya wears a black sleeveless, open-neck leather catsuit that is held together by a black girdle. Alongside this attire, she wears black gloves, equipment sashes and a communist badge on her catsuits strap. While she is in Tunguska, she wears a brown leather jacket with fur trimming, a white sweater, a large girdle, brown OTK boots, and a white pillbox hat with the hammer and sickle symbol printed on the middle. In Solaris, she wears a tight silver spacesuit with golden trimming held together by a red girdle bearing a hammer and sickle symbol. History Destroy All Humans! 2 She is first encountered on the Rock at Bay City, killing a KGB agent that is about to shoot Crypto. When Crypto first catches a glimpse of her just before she disappears. Natalya and Crypto officially meet when she helps prevent the showering of mutating spores all over Albion. She states she is a member of the KGB, a bit of a rebel, which Crypto is surprised at. What's even shocking for him is that she somehow recognized him as the President. Crypto and Natalya work together to uncover the plans of the KGB, travelling all over the world fighting for their various species to save the Earth, and after the Blisks' main hive is destroyed, the two are about to share a kiss. Milenkov appears before them and shoots Natalya in the back, killing her. He then reveals himself as a massive Blisk. Crypto fights and defeats him. After defeating Milenkov, Crypto relaxes in his Saucer while Pox appears and tells Crypto that he has detected activity in the cloning pods--he then realizes that Crypto has cloned Natalya. Lying next to him, she's appeared to give in to his lustful advances (Crypto states he made a few adjustments). Big Willy Unleashed Natalya is featured again in the spin-off game, she is not seen, but heard over a communicator. When she calls Crypto for the first time, he doesn't remember her at all, much to the shock of Natalya. Before she can tell Crypto (who is busy on an odd job mission) something important, he hangs up. It is revealed that she and Crypto are split up and that she apparently has something to do with Crypto's mysterious competitor, Blastomycosis. A Furon/human teenager who uses Furon weapons to mess with him. In Vietmahl, Pox and Crypto set a trap to draw him out, after which the two of them fight to the death. When Crypto is about to execute Blasto, Natalya interrupts and pleads that Crypto not harm him because he is their son. He is at first surprised by the statement and doesn't believe it, but Natalya says that Blasto was born when Crypto tampered with her DNA in the cloning chamber. Crypto decides to let his son go free. Natalya thanks Crypto for sparing him. She then plainly says "I won't be calling you again." Quotes *''"Shoot the humans all you want, spaceman, but you're only treating the symptoms. You want to get the disease, you have to shoot the spores. Lestrovya!"'' *''"The name is Natalya. I am here to help you, spaceman - or do you prefer Mr. President?"'' *''"First: We're not "hooking up". Second: Why would I trust a Furon over a KGB apparatchik? Because everything's gone bezumiy! The Politburo spitting out orders that don't make any sense, my colleagues transforming into irradiated monsters, all hell is breaking loose! Something's happening, something very, very wrong. And I think I'm the only person on Earth who knows it!" (Natalya explaining why she would join forces with Crypto) *"You're not too bright are you? I like that in a villain."'' *''"Wake me up when you're ready for... re-entry."'' *''"Crypto! It's me, Natalya. Your ex-lover?"'' *''"You've got to be kidding me, Natalya Ivanova, ex-KGB agent? We spent the entire last game together fighting the Blisk?!"'' (Her response to Crypto not remembering her from Destroy All Humans! 2) *''"You cloned me so we could "get it on".'' *''"My hired goon? Crypto, you are as dense and stubborn as I remember! Blastomycosis isn't a hired assassin, he's our son! That's what I was trying to tell you!"'' *''"Goodbye, Crypto, and thank you. I won't be calling you again."'' (Last dialogue) Gallery Natayla in Bay City.png|Natalya's first appearance in the game. _-Destroy-All-Humans-2-PS2-_.jpg|Concept Art 1 _-Destroy-All-Humans-2-Xbox-_.jpg|Concept Art 2 Dah2_28_bonus10_natalya.jpg Dah2 Natalya.png|Natalya's Spy Suit. DAH Natalya Winter.png|Natalya in her Winter Gear Dah2 Natalya Spacesuit.png|Natalya in her Space Suit. Natalya 4.jpg Appearances *''Destroy All Humans! 2'' *''Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed'' (voice only) Trivia *It's possible that Natalya was inspired by Marvel's comic book character Natalia Alianovna Romanova (better known as Natasha Romanoff). **Both are of Russian origin. **Both are highly trained spies. **Both wear a skin-tight black bodysuit. **Their first and last names look exactly alike. *Natalya is allergic to chocolate and shellfish. Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:KGB Category:Characters Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Females Category:Spy Category:Turncoats Category:Albion Characters Category:Takoshima Characters Category:Tunguska Characters Category:Solaris Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters voiced by Courtenay Taylor